G.U.F.F. Major Staff Outline Post Part One Of (REDACTED)
Dear citizens, we feel we must outline our major; focal workers at the G.U.F.F., for the purpose of greater public appreciation of their efforts. Though all workers of our organization are deeply valued and deserve a chance to tell their stories, possibly in a series with the working title of REDACTED or possibly REDACTED, these are the members who spearhead major operations; co-ordinate study and management of the fortean, and the negotiations with congresspersons about why our funding should not be halved yet again. This is only a fractional sampling given the size of our organization, with later articles to follow at the dates of REDACTED. They include: Doctor Ossia A chief expert in the fields of parabiology, joined in the 1990s and rose through the ranks quickly due to willingness to engage directly where previous administrators had been overly cautions, almost certainly one of the reasons we remained existent instead of being absorbed into REDACTED as said organization had been campaigning for for years. She sustained heavy damage to her coporeality in the incident of REDACTED in 2001 due to that risk taking, though G.U.F.F. technology was mostly able to restore her to stability, and her insistence on working with it has lead to extraordinary discoveries and expansion of her abilities. Without her there, it is likely large portions of the country would not have survived due to REDACTED. The Lizard King Real name is REDACTED. Despite the name, not an actual monarch, but rather the codename for the representative of the lizard people within governmental affairs, along with manners of psionics. “Mojo Rising” was briefly considered as codename for the position, then rejected. While the lizard people are further detailed in “Sentients And You: G.U.F.F. Nonhuman Staff,” to be released on REDACTED, the shortened version is there are large amounts of maliciously-spread slander about their species, none of it is true, and they are beneficently disposed to what they call “The Roof-Walkers” The “King” is the youngest appointee to the position in years, and has acquired a reputation for shyness and awkwardness, but more than makes up for it with her knowlege of psionic disciplines and zeal in the research thereof. Azulblanc A computer designed in 197REDACTED as an evolving emergent intelligence for the purposes of combatting BIG RED, designed to be consistently upgraded with the latest technology and to process information to learn and evolve into sentience and compassion beyond humanity. Technically a “junior staffer,” Azulblanc has achieved a roughly genius-human level of sentience so far, and is employed as a manager of the emerging world of cybernetic anomalies in terms of both study and as an instrument of aprehension. They are known for being perhaps the most sensitive, empathetic, and caring members of the staff, with employment as a psychologist. Though, its own REDACTED from incidents such as REDACTED may require secondary care in the field of REDACTED Ex-President Henry Wallace The cybernetically-preserved mind of ex-president Henry Wallace in a timeline where he was not replaced by Harry Truman as Franklin Roosevelt’s vice-president, leading to REDACTED and a wildly different timeline, he has volunteered to join us as a form of volunteer work, usually operating as head in the area of spacial and temporal fieldwork He is disallowed in providing us technology from his own timeline due to rules of “interference”, but is not disallowed from repair and analysis of technologies and paratechnologies similar to such. He is known for his hotheadedness, but also for his willingness to admit to and repair his mistakes, and thusly an excellent field operative. Reynold Dacurso In charge of redacting sensitive information. He is very tired most of the time. And we are very sorry. Actual Author Stuff SO YEAH, a bit more on the G.U.F.F. for the drabble, and a whole lot of weird concepts! I hope ya dig it, and I hope to god I can come up with more for a part 2. And yes, I do actually plan to write “Sentients And You: G.U.F.F. Nonhuman Staff,” it’s been bouncing around in my head for a while, tho I just need to get those specifics down… As per usual, the characters are free to use as long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator. And if you’d like to support me in making this stuff, check out my Patreon or my Ko-Fi! Every dollar counts! Category:Thomas Johnson Fiction Category:G.U.F.F.